Return
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: After five years in the US, Hinata returns with a cruel attitude and icy heart. Why?
1. Return

**I just thought I'd rewrite Return because I liked the plot line, and my old version sucked, so here's chappy one of the new Return which I hope you will like better.**

Naruto sat beneath a tree in the Third Training Grounds. The sweaty blonde was enjoying the shade, cooling him off from the recent training, thinking about the past five years. Taking a long drink from his water bottle, Naruto's thoughts roamed his past. It stopped around age 12, when he was saying good bye to Hinata the last time. She turned around; waving one last good bye…the last time he'd see the beautiful lavender eyes, and the mystic purple hair as disappeared into the airport, never to return again. The blonde's thoughts often drifted to what she looked like now, what was she like, where she lived, and scowled at who is her boyfriend, what would have life been like if she stayed, and why he thought about her so much. Was he still in love with her…he couldn't be…it's been five years, surely he moved on by now. But his heart and soul were tugging the opposite end of the rope. There was no denying it…he still loved her. He wiped his mouth, and stood up again, and slowly made his way back into the sun. He squinted, giving the sun a -why did you pick today to burn everything- look then turned his gaze back to the cracking, dry earth. 'I'll never have her…' Naruto thought, kicking a pebble off into the distance. Straightening his back, he walked with his head high towards the middle pillar, the same pillar Hinata stood waiting for him before the main Chunnin exams. He hit it. A hard punch that cracked the old wood into half. He smirked…really he couldn't care less what happened to the wood. Tsunade can always replace it.

"Naruto…" a female voice said…dark, and emotionless.

Naruto spun around, wiping sweat of his lips and forehead. Shizune stood in such a way that a thundering cloud was almost seen above her head. Yet she was not angry, just in deep depression.

"May I help you, Shizune-san…" Naruto was being polite for the first time in his life. He just didn't feel like disrespecting with a joke, or being rude.

"Yes….…first I need you to read this letter…" The older short haired woman walked towards him, and handed him a lavender envelope that smelled like lavender. Naruto suppressed a giggle, and opened it.

"_Hello Konoha…_

_We have been having a bad experience here in the US and are asking for permission to return. Of course the whole of the Hyuuga clan will be returning including Hyuuga Neji, and Hyuuga Hinata. Over the course of the five years both have taken on Karate, Judo, Jujutsu, Kung Fu and other variation of martial arts to keep in shape to be ready to take on missions upon their return. We are also asking if you can clean our home from all the dust that pilled over the years. Thank you for your help…_

_Waiting for you response…_

_Hiashi Hyuuga_

_First House of Hyuuga, Main Branch_

"Hinata and Neji are coming back! That's great! Why are you so depressed…?" Naruto didn't understand her depression. While he was reading, he had to gulp every so often just to keep his heart out of his throat.

"Guess who's in charge of the cleaning…" Shizune fumed.

Naruto gave a laugh…

"Sure…I'll help…when are they coming?" Naruto inquired, his heart racing.

"Tomorrow…" Naruto's heart sped up at Shizune's emotionless voice.

(0.o)

Shizune and Naruto unlocked the mansion. Slowly, the black haired woman squeaked the door open, and dust, like a sand storm, suffocated them.

After their coughing fits were over, Naruto made his mind up.

"I AM NOT GOING IN THERE AND THAT'S FINAL!" He crossed his hands, and motion for her to move back.

"Cleaning Jutsu! KAI!!" Naruto thrust his hands together, then back to the ground. A little earth quake followed. When things calmed down, the two went inside to see how effective the jutsu was. Everything was spotless and in place in every room. It even had a kind of welcoming lavender smell to it.

After checking the branch family's mansion, and the head, the two were reassured that everything was clean, nodded their head at each other, and left the compound. The only thing that wasn't set straight was Naruto's heart rate, and how fast he proceed thoughts, which he guess he did faster than lightning.

0 .o

Tomorrow arrived as quick as if he were riding an ice train. Naruto took a shower, got dressed, and was barely able to make ramen and even less able to eat from all the shaking. An onlooker would have thought that he was either suffering from brain damage, or he was freezing to death. Neither was correct. He was suffering from cardiac arrest.

_I'll see Hinata for the first time in five years…how do I act…what should I do…should I go and see her at the air port, or wait to run into her and her team and then introduce myself again. What IF SHE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO I AM!! OH NO!!_

Naruto disposed of his dishes, and walked out into the morning frost. The sunshine seemed to only be there for show, because it sure didn't get any warmer from it just sitting there. He walked aimlessly around Konoha, leading an inside battle with himself.

_She doesn't know who I am probably. I mean…it has been so long, and times changed. We aren't who we once were, and as much as I'd like to think of Hinata as a babe, the one and only girl that I'll hold in my arms, that I'll sleep next to until the day I die, I know it will never happen. She just doesn't know me anymore…_

_You don't know that… _Kyuubi spoke to him, sounding as if he was Naruto's only sense of reason.

_Kyuu…I do know that…and not even your demonic 'I wish' and it happens crap can change that fact. I'll just have to live in pain until tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll end it all…if I can't have Hinata…my purpose here on earth is meaningless, and you know that._

_You don't have to kill yourself…You could… _But Naruto cut him off…

_There is NOTHING THAT I CAN DO!!_

_You can speak to her…you can ask her…it never hurt anybody…_

_Hearing it from her will just shatter my torn heart. What's the use…_

_To prove me wrong…_

Naruto just shook his head, and went on his way to the Hokage Mountain. There was a pretty and peaceful park up there where he could mourn in peace. The steps were excruciatingly exhausting. The seven hundred and thirty two steps used to be a breeze, when Naruto felt like he was free without a care in the world. But now, with the extra weight of his thoughts and heart, climbing was a painful experience. However, Naruto reached the top, stopping at the second last step to catch breath, before he fell down onto the earth. How good it felt to finally lie down.

After what seemed like ages, Naruto got back on his legs. To his surprise, someone was sitting in the green bench that sat on top of Yondaime's head. She had French cut bangs and the rest of her long mystic purple hair was blowing in the wind. Her light purple eyes were locked onto the horizon, mesmerized by the rising sun. What shocked Naruto the most be that this girl wore spikes around her neck on a black collar, and that her make up was thick black. She wore a dark purple long sleeved shirt, and a black short sleeved with a funky skull drawn in purple on it. Her pants were army like, but black and tight, and reached just to the middle of her lower leg. Her All Stars were purple and black, of course a skull residing on the outside of the leg. Her nails were painted black too.

_That's Hinata…_ Naruto realized. Only the Hyuuga clan had lavender eyes and no pupils.

He walked up to her, his body moving, his mind telling him to stop. Taking a seat next to her, Naruto leaned his elbows on his knees, and rested his head on top of his intertwined fingers. The two lost souls sat in silence. Finally Hinata spoke.

"Who are you…?" her voice was soft and smooth, but the sudden question first confirmed his belief, and second startled him.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" He looked at her as he straightened his back…

"Hyuuga Hinata…ne?"

The purple girl nodded.

Hinata's heart clenched. Uzumaki Naruto was sitting right next to her. Her heart finally made her mind realize she still loved him. Yet, she knew he didn't love her. So what was the point of trying? He'll go run to Sakura in the end anyway. Better if she acted a little distant…hope he'd get the drift to leave her alone. And then maybe she could distance her heart, forget about him, and move on…see what life has in store for her.

"I want to be alone…get lost…" her words came out sharper than she intended.

_I'm sorry Naruto…this is probably for the best. I do wish we could be together. I do yearn for a time where I'll wake up to the cry of our child, to the time where each night a hundred kisses will be exchanged, and one each morning, a few through out the day. A time where your strong arms will wrap around my waist, a moment in time when I hear you say I love you… But that won't happen, since you never have loved me, and you never will._

Her gaze registered the way he was taken a back.

"I'm a friend Hinata. I want to be there for you…please…tell me of your journey…tell me of your sorrow, your happiness…I want to know…"

"It's true you want to be there for me…just not in the way I want you to…now leave, or I'll report abuse. Who do you think Tsunade's going to believe, a mischief maker who can't control his hormones, or a girl, fragile and weak, like myself…" her words stung. What did she mean by… 'not the way I want you to..' Hinata's eyes, completely emotionless, hid her feelings, they way she truly felt. Naruto was oblivious to her pain.

"Fine…I just wanted to tell you that…well…I l-lo…" he drifted off, not being able to say I love you.

For a moment, Hinata's eyes sparked in hope of his next words. But the void eyes again were replaced, and Hinata gave him a -does it really look like I care, or do I just have a zit on my face- look.

"Doesn't matter…it's not like you'd care…" Naruto swallowed his own tears, before turning his back to her, and jogging off into the distance.

Hinata closed her eyes, fighting tears hard. But in the end, one by one they crawled out of her eyes, and stained her porcelain white cheeks. Life was a hard thing to endure.

Naruto ran as far as he could, before he tripped falling splat onto his face. He couldn't keep the tear inside him any longer. This would be the last time he saw her, so he whispered…good-bye…Today would be his last morning, and so drenched in pain, he went to live, before he took his own life away when midnight stroke.

(L)

Getting on his feet, and wiping his tears, the burden on his heart lifted. He jogged down the streets, and ate a lot of ramen for early lunch. Sakura was aimlessly talking a walk down Konoha. She spotted Naruto stuffing himself as if it was his last day alive.

"Naruto…slow down with the eating… why are you stuffing yourself so?" Sakura gave an odd chuckle as she sat down, bewildered at the blondes actions.

"Wanna make out…" he asked her out of the blue.

"What!?" Sakura wanted to make sure she could hear, and that she wasn't hallucinating.

"Come!" he left the money for the bill, and grabbed her hand, pulling her after him. He, after a long run, pulled her into an abandoned alley, and a little forcefully, pushed her against the wall. His mouth crashed onto her a little roughly, but as the kiss progressed, and she kissed back, it got more passionate and heated.

Hinata finally decided to get off the Hokage Mountain, and reacquaint herself with her home town. After a long walk, she heard something heated and rather disgusting occurring behind the wall. Small whimpers were heard, so Hinata picked up her uncaring pace. She looked into the alley, only to find Naruto humping Sakura against the wall, and Sakura was fully enjoying it. Suppressing tears, Hinata ran off. No one can see her cry, no one must hear of her pain, sorrow. No one can know how she feels. She's not emo, she's just a misunderstood and badly treated by her father, who constantly beat her because he thought that she was responsible for Hanabi's and her mother's death. Hinata had nothing to do with it, but had to endure the pain. So darkness was the only one left to turn to. Its shadows only understood. The light had rejected her. It's too late to turn towards it now. Darkness consumed her inside out, and what she just now saw buried her even deeper.

Naruto and Sakura reached orgasm. Trailing hot kisses down her throat and onto the tip of her breasts (clothing had been discarded, since this particular street was in the abandoned old part of town.) He began to suck on them, and Sakura moaned into him. The sex was amazing. They should do it again tonight, before he draws the knife into his heart.

Finally, Naruto drew himself out of her. They replaced their clothes, and Naruto muttered something about that being amazing. Sakura gave a small laugh, and drew close to him. She hugged him around the middle of his back, and he held her hip, silently, laughing that they were able to pull off their mischief, the two checked to see if anyone was in sight, before turning left, and running hand in hand down the street. There was a carnival, and Naruto noticed when they came to the street.

"Wanna join?" Naruto winked at her.

With a laugh, Sakura obliged. The rest of the day was spent in laughter and drinking, winning prizes and kissing. Around seven, the two made way to Naruto's apartment.

Sakura giggled, leaning her drunken back against the green wood door, as Naruto's laughter kept him away from the key hole. Managing at last to unlocked it, Naruto's lips locked on to Sakura pushing her inside, and slamming the door shut.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Please review!**

**OctoberMemories**


	2. Secrets and Mistakes

I just thought I'd rewrite Return because I liked the plot line, and my old version sucked, so here's chappy one of the new Return which I hope you will like better

**Arigato gozaimashita for all who reviewed and favorited the first chapter, and now moving on with the story**

XoXoXoXoXoXo

Three minutes until midnight, Naruto sighed as he glanced at the watch on his hand. Only three more minutes until he can take his life. The knife, secured tightly in his other hand was a butcher's knife. He had no idea how, but he knew he wanted to cut his head off. The ticking grew louder in his head, like footsteps of a long forgotten girl that trailed his memory. Or were those actual footsteps? He twisted around to see. And there Hinata stood, eyes icy as a glacier.

"What are you doing?" her frozen voice demanded.

"Not like you'd care…If I died tomorrow, I don't think you'd care. I…" But Naruto trailed off as a tear escaped the girls eyes and her eyes softened.

"No ones supposed to see me cry. No one should know of my pain…" how the tear came, so they went.

"What do you mean?" the blonde was now curious.

"What would it matter!" she turned toward him sharply, her eyes sharp as daggers.

"Before I die, you could at least tell that you loved me…" Naruto realized what he just said, and he let his voice die down.

"W-what?" she looked at him incrediously.

"You should be telling ME that!" the purple haired girl was now furious, "I have loved you since the day I MET you, and you never showed the least bit interest. Now when I FINALLY don't care about you…you come running back? Back to what? Nothing was ever there…don't you realize? It's only been you and Sakura…and what I" she broke down again, remembering yesterday's events, " s-saw yesterday, just ver-rified."

"You loved me?" the blonde uttered, bewildered himself.

"Yes…and apparently I still do, since instead of walking away, I'm standing here talking to you…" She wiped tears from her eyes.

With a lighter voice, she mumbled out something he made out as, "I was blamed for my sister's and mother's death, and I survived my father's beatings to this day. I shall let no one see the bruises, I shall let no one let light flood the broken wooden floors of my broken heart. I have opened those doors way too many times. All those around me, should just die…."

"You were blamed?" Naruto asked, a little angry himself now.

When Hinata raised her head, fury, ice, and cruelty had vanished from her mind and soul. She was frightened.

"You weren't supposed to hear… I thought when I said it, it was inaudible…"

"I have Kyuubi…heightened sence of sound…" Naruto explained before moving toward her, and hugging her. She was too broken to move away.

"I loved you too…but I could never get close enough. Someone would always be in my way. For five years now, I thought I had gotten over you. That I loved Sakura, and that that was the end of my story. But when the news of your return came to me, my heart skipped a beat, and my stomach sunk. I realized I still loved you."

"Why are you doing this now?" She asked him, pushing him away.

"I'm not doing anything. Good-bye Hinata…I shall never see you again…" Naruto's cerulean eyes wavered as he let her go… sixty seconds until midnight.

Silence followed as she watched him disappear, and the wind hollowed as if it was urging her forward towards him. But she stayed put, crying her eyes out in the shadowed park. Like she said before…only they understood.

A scream was heard, loud and blood curling. She ran towards the source, not caring on who might have been murdered. She just needed to get there.

Just a few hundred meters from her current position in the meadows that surround Konoha, Hinata saw Naruto lying in his own pool of blood, a knife lying in his hand. Her broken heart once again froze when she remembered his words. Her eyes returned to their Artic temperatures, and she slowly walked away, phoning 911 on her way.

It was ringing, and ringing, until finally someone picked up.

"Operator for 911, Konoha hospital, how may I help you…"

"Meadows…Naruto is about to die…" she snarled at the women, before closing her phone. She might be all ice and mist, and at certain times just broken down, but one thing was for sure. She can't get close to Naruto, or this time, he might actually die.

"Curse you…" she whispered to the winds, and the moon high above… "Curse you…"

--XoXoXoXoX--

Naruto awoke to the sounds of machines. He looked around, adjusting his vision, and he noticed there were tubes stuck to him. They made him live, there was a white bed in a white room, with white curtains and the sun slipping through. Only color in the square was the dark brown dresser. The boy immediately knew where he was. He hadn't died, he was in the Konoha hospital. Hinata must have found him. Funny thing…he didn't kill himself, someone tried to kill him.

There was a knock on the door, and Naruto mumbled a barely audible -come in-.

Four girls, Temari, TenTen, Sakura and Ino, and a few guys such as Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, Neji, and Lee all came in.

"Look…" Temari said in mock shock…. "HE LIVES!!"

Everyone laughed including Naruto…

"Hello to you too…" Naruto greeted, trying to find his voice.

"Are you feeling better?" Sakura asked as she placed a bowl of cherries and some flowers of the bed side table next to him.

"Ya…"

"Word come you tried to kill yourself …" Gaara gave him a (that better not be true, or I'LL kill you this time) look.

Naruto clutched his eyes as the pain returned.

_Flashback_

_He was far enough from Hinata now. And even if she heard him, she wouldn't care. Slowly, he brought the knife closer to his neck, and something pushed him. The knife slipped from his hands and cut his leg…and another wound was inflicted to his stomach. The wounds kept coming, the as if someone was deliberately trying to make him suffer before it kills him. One last blow, and Naruto screamed before he fell unconscious._

_End Flashback_

"Long story Gaara, and I doubt anyone would believe me even if I told you guys," he said as he opened his eyes slightly again.

"No tell us!" Ino said, evidently curious.

"INO!" TenTen elbowed her.

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto chuckled, and then turned serious.

"She…didn't come home last night…" Neji answered, the usual tone, the usual attitude…everything Naruto was already used to.

"I overheard you aunts and Hanabi's death…by accident…" Naruto said looking away.

"We saw each other yesterday, around midnight, and got in a heated argument. She looked away, mumbling something to the full moon, and I happened to overhear. For the first time, she looked truly frightened. Then someone tried to kill me. It wasn't Hinata."

Neji just nodded.

"That's the way Hinata's mother and sister died. Hiashi-sama suspects Hinata has two personalities, and does everything so the evil one doesn't resurface. But I doubt that theory. There is something else going on, something far worse than a split personality. Hinata is its main target though."

There was silence in the room. The howling wind ruffled the curtains, giving an odd feeling to the ninja's inside the room.

OctoberMysteries

No one must know.

No one must hear.

They'll die…

It's too late now…

I'm sorry

OctoberMysteries

Hinata sat in the park. She let her hair blow in the wind, thinking about everything so far. Naruto…Matt, her best guy friend in America, and then…him…no place was safe now. The dark became a threat too. Where to run, to whom to turn to?

Naruto…he seemed only reasonable. But she couldn't…yet she had to if all were to survive, but then Naruto might die. Better him than everyone else…right??

She should talk to Naruto…tell him. Maybe he could help her.

She stood up, and walked away. Leaving the tree's leaves which shaded her from the burning sun to flutter in the wind, as the wind tossed the grass beneath.

She entered the hospital room, trying not to wake the sleeping boy. But her attempts were futile, as he noticed her when she closed the door.

"Hey…" his weak voice whispered.

"I didn't come here to insult you, nor did I come so we would fight. I came to you for help…" she held her breath as she waited for him to reply.

"Ok…" he said, waiting for her to elaborate.

She walked towards the window, the words she spoke swallowed by the wind. The sun flooded her face, the curtains danced to her words. Naruto on the other hand, was in shock. With a sad face, and tearful eyes, he told her to leave, and to never come back again.

Why had she opened herself to him, the ice of her thought, she never should have. Bastard doesn't want to help me, so be it! But she had no one else to turn to, besides Matt, and well her American friends. She would give each a little call.

Naruto watched her exist, icy structure there again. Hinata had no idea what mistake she just made. They were all in danger, not just Hinata and Naruto.

_No one must know, no one must hear. This is your battle, one you will fight alone, and if you lose, die alone. But if you win, it won't be much different. They weren't there._

_October Mysteries_

**Another chappie. I hope you liked it. Ok, so it may seem like the Ice and Cruelty that is in the summary of the story just died down with all the Naruto crap. But trust me, it hasn't. So to fend off any flames, I'll explain a few things.**

**Naruto doesn't die.**

**There is a big twist in the story.**

**Hinata and Naruto end up together near the very end.**

**There are other couples included.**

"**He" technically doesn't exist. **

**That's all I can say, or the story will be too obvious and predictable. I hope you enjoy. **


End file.
